The Cold Days
by amerieLynn
Summary: The ups and downs of Louis and Harry's love life. Alongside their supportive lads, the cute couple Zayn and Niall with the caring Liam who accepts his 'brothers' for who they are.


_Okayy, this is probably my first fan fic ever since 2008. So I'm really rusty and I'm still a rookie writer. _

_I'm not a real directioner, but I love Larry Stylinson. My story may be a bit flat, as I've told you, I'm still a rookie. Oh, this fic will later have some awesome stuff involving Harry and Louis._

* * *

It was past midnight. The group were sleeping in their apartment. Zayn was on one of the bunk beds, Niall in front of the TV with Liam. Louis was sleeping soundly in his bed, alone. Nobody realized what Harry was up to on the balcony.

Louis woke up to a blaring cow saying " Wake up! Moo! Moo! Don't waste your life! Wake up!" He sat on the corner of his king sized bed, trying to figure out why Harry wasn't beside him.

"Top of the morning Princess!" said Liam.

Louis simply stared at him. "Make me pancakes! I'm hungry!" he said as he reached for the fridge.

As he drank some juice on the table, Niall came in, with only boxers on, baring his perfect body. Zayn was hugging him by the waist from behind, burying his face in Niall's soft, blond hair. "This little prince decided to find someplace warmer last night," Zayn said, winking cheekily. Niall blushed, and turned to face Zayn. He held Zayn's chin and said, "You shouldn't shave too often, it makes you even sexier".

Louis rested his chin on his arms as he watched Liam flip pancakes. ' Where is he? Why wasn't he there beside me last night?' he thought. The fact that Harry wasn't there disturbed him. He toyed with his straw and stared blankly at Zayn and Niall. He couldn't stand the sight of them. They reminded him of Harry. Thinking of him made his heart ache.

"Hey there long face, you have where Harry is?" asked Liam.

"Nope, he's nowhere to be found. Maybe he went out to get coffee," replied Louis.

Liam continued to study Louis, but decided to leave him alone.

They tucked in the pancakes Liam made silently. Niall wolfed down 6 pancakes, Zayn simply gave Niall a seductive smile as his eyes sparkled with oozing sexiness. Liam tweeted as he ate breakfast, trying to mind his own business. Liam left the table without finishing a pancake.

Louis was in the bathroom. He didn't have the appetite to eat Liam's pancakes. He took out his toothbrush and started to squeeze toothpaste onto it. Somehow, the tube slipped out of his hand. He reached down and saw a small box in the waste basket. He picked up the tiny box which turned out to be a box of cigarettes. 'Zayn would never throw this in the bathroom. But wait… Zayn only smokes Marlboro ciggies...' he thought.

After a while, he sat down on the couch where the Zayn, Niall and Liam were playing Monopoly.

"Zayn, since when did you switched cigarette brands?" Louis asked casually as he waved the tiny box in front of their faces.

"I didn't change brands. You all know I only smoke Marlboro," he replied with a puzzled look on his face. He turned to look at Liam and Niall. "Are you two smoking too?" he asked them.

"Heavens no! I wouldn't touch them! No offense though Zayn," said Liam.

Everyone looked at Niall and waited for an answer to come out. After what seemed like an hour, Niall managed to squeak. He said "I saw Harry on the balcony last night, fidgeting with a lighter, while I was on my way to Zayn's bed."

"I'm going to take a long bath guys," Louis said in a choked voice.

Louis sat by the bathtub as the water started to fill. "Harry, why won't you pick up your phone?" yelled Louis at his BlackBerry. He set his phone aside and poured bath foam into the hot water and turned the blue knob for the cold water to flow in. He took off his clothes and dipped into the steaming water which was filled with bubbles. Louis kept wondering why Harry wasn't with him last night, and why he was smoking. It wasn't normal for the 18 year old to smoke out of the blue. 'I didn't do anything wrong did i? The only thing that might have caused him to go away is the song I wrote for him. Maybe it hurt his feelings. I knew I shouldn't have given him an early present! But I just couldn't wait!' he bickered at himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Louis, it has been over an hour, I want to use the shower," said the voice. Louis unlocked the door and let Zayn in. "Were you thinking about Harry?" Zayn asked as he watched Louis unplug the tub.

"Yes. He's young, he's gone and he smokes! It worries me Zayn…" Louis replied.

"Well, we're all worried. Why don't we all go out to the movies as I finish showering? Niall has booked our tickets online. Liam already went out with his girlfriend, '' said Zayn.

"Oh. Okay. It's not like I have anything to do today.." Louis replied. He quickly went off to his room so Zayn could shower.

A few minutes later, he passed the bathroom that Zayn was in. He heard the thick Irish accent of Niall's in there. 'They're obviously a couple,' he thought. He went to the living room and checked his BlackBerry, in case Harry called. There was a missed call from his mum in Doncaster and a text from Phoebe. To his disappointment, Harry didn't return his calls.

They had a silent drive to the cinema. Niall started to crack jokes to break the silence, but failed as it was returned with Louis' worried face. Zayn gave Niall a look to tell him to stay quiet.

They reached the cinema and Louis asked, "What are we watching anyway?".

"We're going to watch Titanic 3D," replied Niall.

"I thought I told you to book tickets for The Avengers!" exclaimed Zayn.

"You know how bad I am at reading lips, don't you?" said Niall.

Before Zayn could reply, Louis said, "Hey, Titanic is still a pretty good movie, we can watch The Avengers after it. We have time, right Zayn?"

"Right.." Zayn said half-heartedly.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! There's more to come! Please review me, I'll try my best to improve. I also acknowledge ideas. =u=b! _


End file.
